


Lafaard

by Migliaccio



Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “我们早已过了那个时候了。”
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois
Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845691
Kudos: 2





	Lafaard

**Author's Note:**

> 渣男系列 2：懦夫  
> 本篇进行了一些改编现实时间线操作，大家明白就好.jpg

德布劳内的视线落在球场另一端，他看到库尔图瓦站在那里，站在球门前。一个人。他的肩膀微微前倾，双手背在身后。

他们又一次在亨克遇见了。又一次，所有意义上的又一次。亨克不是一个足够大的城市，而且总有什么东西就像是上帝丢在这里的一块磁铁一样，让他们俩的腿走向这里。德布劳内从那扇门里出来的时候，他分明看到库尔图瓦已经打算离开了，但不知道是什么让那该死的家伙停下脚步，回过了头。他们俩都看到了对方。库尔图瓦于是停下脚步，站回他原本站着的地方，等着德布劳内顺着通道走到另外那一侧的球门后，隔着整整一片绿茵场与他目光交汇。库尔图瓦就是这样阴魂不散，永远也不会放过他。

德布劳内第一次被他的父母牵着走进鲁米纳斯球场，第一次踩上那块草地的时候，十三岁的库尔图瓦就站在那儿，站在和现在一模一样的位置，甚至姿势也没有太大的差别。现在，库尔图瓦的身体一动不动，他在等德布劳内走到他的正前方，走到他的对立面。德布劳内非常清楚他的这种想法，所以他在那里停住了脚步，让他们俩交汇的目光成为笔直贯穿整个球场的一道线。

“Tibo。”那个十三岁的库尔图瓦是这样向他自我介绍的。那时他足足比德布劳内高出半个脑袋，一只手抱着足球，另一只手伸向德布劳内，嘴唇上带着一个有些勉强的微笑，大概是因为他并不想按照教练要求的那样来与德布劳内打招呼，他只是来完成一个任务。奇怪的是，正是这样的库尔图瓦取得了德布劳内的信任。他没有立刻答话，但他看了看库尔图瓦的脸，然后将目光落在他手里的球上，因为在所有像是参观动物园似地来和他打招呼的孩子们中，只有库尔图瓦手里抱着足球。

“我不知道他们允不允许，但是如果你今天就想上场玩玩的话，”库尔图瓦注意到了他的眼神，这是两个孩子互相意识到彼此共通点的时刻。他的语气也没有之前那么勉强了，“你可以跟我去那边没有人的地方。”

德布劳内记得，接下来他母亲鼓励他去和库尔图瓦去试着“踩踩这里的草地”。他的母亲总是很殷切地希望他和同龄人交流玩耍，因为他在前一个俱乐部时就和同伴不怎么处得来，这永远不是德布劳内的长处。他跟着库尔图瓦跑向那个角落，并小声告诉他：“我叫凯文。凯文·德布劳内。”

随后库尔图瓦回过头，他没有听清楚德布劳内的姓氏，看起来像是打算再问一遍，又不知道出于什么想法把他本来要说出口的问题咽了下去。“喔。”他最后说的是，“你好，凯文。”

德布劳内站在那里，明确又困惑地意识到这些回忆的细节是否栩栩如生得有些过头了。他为什么会记得那么准确？不过好在除此之外，即使让他再努力回想些什么，他也很难再说出第二条最早和库尔图瓦相处的记忆了。那个时候他们俩都太小，小到无论什么都认为不值得他们记住，坚信着未来永远有更值得他们珍惜和考虑的事情。谁也没有想到之后会发生什么，谁也不可能预料到之后会发生什么。

他远远地看着库尔图瓦，意识到这是很久、很久以来他难得可以和库尔图瓦平静地互相对视的时刻。无论是在更衣室里时随意的擦肩而过，在集体拥抱时僵硬的并肩而立，和在只有他们两人时的互相撕咬都远远谈不上平静这个词。至少德布劳内的内心总是会因为库尔图瓦的某个眼神、某句话或某个举动而开始翻江倒海，即使他大部分时候可以做到面无表情，但他永远欺骗不了自己，也欺骗不了他们两人。他对库尔图瓦的愤怒和憎恶是永无止境的，无论是吵架、性爱，或仅仅是眼神对视。不同情况下的区别也永远只有那是燃烧起来的怒意，是毫无缘由的烦躁，还是早已沉淀到最底层的、现在已经几乎成为了一种本能的厌恶。

库尔图瓦显然同样深知这一点。但他绝不知道的是，德布劳内永远不会对十五岁的蒂博·库尔图瓦这么想。

那个十五岁的库尔图瓦拥有一双别人很难读懂、但依然显得清澈而透亮的眼睛。他在第一次亲吻德布劳内之后就是用这双眼睛看着他。那天训练结束的时候，教练正带着他们所有人前往餐厅，他们俩落在最后面。德布劳内侧过头时，库尔图瓦突然给了他一个飞快的、从嘴唇滑到嘴角上的亲吻。

没有任何人看到，没有任何人注意到，没有任何人知道德布劳内那个时候的惊讶与茫然。当然，也没有人知道库尔图瓦那时是怀着怎样的心情亲吻了他的朋友。那个吻离开得很快，当库尔图瓦从他身边退开、德布劳内看到他那双看不出在想些什么的眼睛的时候，他虽然不知道自己该说什么，但他意识到自己并不介意这个吻，也不反感这个吻。

于是事情开始飞快的朝另一个方向发展了。说是“事情”，因为这远远够不上称之为“感情”。十五岁的库尔图瓦从来没有对他说过任何牵扯到关于情感的屁话，而十六岁的德布劳内也从来没有蠢到过去问他。他们俩处理事情的态度对于世界上大部分那个年纪的孩子来说过于成熟，没有人给对方承诺，没有人会愚蠢到拿某一瞬间不成熟的想法去和未来打赌。更何况，对于当时的德布劳内而言，它充其量就是“不介意”：无论是和库尔图瓦接吻、赤裸着上半身拥抱、还是像两个白痴似地抓紧每个不被人发现的机会在房间里鬼混，这不意味着他需要这些或沉迷其中，他只是不介意和库尔图瓦这么做而已。这和女孩交往是分开的，因为它不是一件值得认真的事。

而且他觉得对库尔图瓦来说，一切也是相同的。但谁又能说德布劳内知道库尔图瓦在想什么呢？说实在的，德布劳内绝不认为库尔图瓦比他好些，因为他从那时起就是个小混蛋。德布劳内想起那时候负责监护他们的一位夫人，身材胖胖的，一头热情又善良的深红色头发培根卷似地贴在头上。她曾经隐晦地批评过这些孩子们，希望他们不要因为“幼稚的、年龄带来的激动”而影响训练、生活及其它与自己相关的一切。她没有点名，也没有提到任何细节，德布劳内低着头，站在人群的最后面，假装自己在开小差。他的脖子后面冒着冷汗，感觉那位夫人慈爱却严厉的目光像锥子一样刺进他的头顶。

但那天晚上，库尔图瓦像往常一样来敲他的门时，他还是跟着他走了。那几句话对库尔图瓦而言就像是没发生过似的，他坦然自若地带着他走向他们俩十分熟悉的小隔间，并且在德布劳内提起它们的时候露出了那副讥诮的神情，打开门，做出一个邀请的手势。

“那又怎么样？”随后他跟了进去，在说话的同时脱下自己的上衣，“谁也没有证据。那能伤到你和我吗？”

证据，好极了，证据。只有证据能伤到德布劳内，正如后来那件事情发生之后他所看到的那些东西那样。库尔图瓦总是知道如何讥讽他、嘲笑他、伤害他。他们俩完事之后库尔图瓦还说了一句什么，但是德布劳内在这里按下了暂停，他不想再继续回忆了。他的双手插在衣兜里，远远地看着那个影子，从嘴角露出一丝不带什么感情的冷笑。他看不到库尔图瓦是不是也在看他，隔着球网和其他几个在球场上的工作人员，库尔图瓦在那儿也只不过是一个模糊的、黑色的影子。

他又回想起这几年他们俩睡觉的时候，其中有几次，库尔图瓦从头至尾都一言不发，无论是德布劳内来找他，还是他来找德布劳内。这是近几年才开始偶尔出现的情况，库尔图瓦不理会他的任何挑衅，即使德布劳内故意冲他找茬，库尔图瓦也不会做任何回应。那几天都是紧邻着库尔图瓦回亨克的日子，在之前或在之后，每年的那几回都是。德布劳内不关心这一点，但他仍然难以避免自己注意到这件事。

“你哑了吗，蒂博？”德布劳内这样嘲讽他，那时他们刚刚结束，他从床上跳下去，穿上自己的裤子，“是你那该死的思乡情怀突然堵住了你的嘴吗？”

当然，德布劳内本来并不对他的沉默感到有多生气。但库尔图瓦连头都不抬，回答他：“是的。但和你有什么关系？”

几乎是立刻，他们之间的火焰就窜了起来。德布劳内会在一瞬间被他激怒，也会在同时意识到他的话刺到了库尔图瓦。他没有讥讽而是直接攻击，这是他的一种被说中要害时的防御姿态。和德布劳内“有什么关系”？他把自己当作什么？他有什么资格否定德布劳内和他的过去？于是在一轮又一轮互相嘲讽和羞辱过后，德布劳内摔门而去，库尔图瓦背对着他靠在床上，始终都没有抬头看他一眼。

但是在他跨出门的那一秒钟，他突然又想起了那个总是会在这种时候跳进他脑子里的瞬间——那个冬天的午后，他在亨克的那间宿舍，库尔图瓦手里拿着的不知道从哪里翻来的旧杂志，和满地散乱的衣服。这个瞬间又跑到了他的脑子里，打着转，怎么也不打算离开。

它将德布劳内带回了他现在所站着的地方。从前那些都已经是他已经遗忘了很久的事情，也是他从来没打算过回想起来的事情。但现在那些记忆就像河水似地在他眼前流淌，也许是因为他现在站在亨克的球场上，他站在熟悉得不能再熟悉的地方，并且对于站在他正前方的那个人来说，这里的意义也是相差无几的。意识到这一点令德布劳内感到一阵稍显可笑的悲哀：他能理解一部分的库尔图瓦，即使那未必是他主观上想要理解的。

他记得他们宿舍里裸露在外面的暖气片，冬天的毛毡毯子，床头冷冰冰的金属横杠，木头衣柜，里面除了见不着衣服外什么鬼东西都有：那时一切都杂乱无章，一切都井然有序。他怎么可能忘得了那些呢？库尔图瓦又怎么可能忘得了那些呢？他是个自私、冷漠、毫无同理心的混蛋，但谁能说这里对他而言就不是个特别的地方呢？

德布劳内同样深知这一点。

他转过身，顺着自己来的道路向回走。他感到十分平静，像是被一阵雨水洗过全身似的。这平静也许是因为这里是亨克，或因为今天的天气舒适宜人，或因为看不见库尔图瓦的脸使他能够心平气和地回想那些过去，而更重要的也许是因为只要他将目光放在这片绿茵地上，他就能看见那个十五岁的库尔图瓦。那个比包括德布劳内在的同龄人都要心思深重的、会用那双深色的眼睛冷漠又诚恳地注视着他的库尔图瓦。那时他的眼睛里的东西比现在多太多了，因为他还没来得及选择其中哪些要被隐藏起来，其中哪些要被他装备上尖刺用来伤人。他那时还是个孩子。

德布劳内最终还是难以阻止自己回想起那句话，和将要离开那个小隔间时将手放在门把手上、安静地回过头看他的库尔图瓦。

“如果有什么顾虑，”他那时的语气与十几年后来找德布劳内谈论那件丑闻时一模一样，毫无波动，面色平静，“你随时可以停止。”

德布劳内在球场的入口处停下了脚步，回头看了一眼依然站在那儿的库尔图瓦。库尔图瓦依然没有动，下巴抬得高高的，目光落在德布劳内刚刚站着的位置，像是他打算在鲁米纳斯球场站成一座雕像，在这里为亨克守上一辈子的球门。德布劳内看着他，那个十五岁的库尔图瓦的声音最后一次在他脑海里响起。

“别担心。考虑那么多只会让你自己烦恼，凯文。”他安静地看着德布劳内的眼睛，像是早已预料到了一切似的。

**END**


End file.
